


Tadpole Dance

by McG



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: wellymuck, Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4991041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McG/pseuds/McG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stray dog sits by a pond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tadpole Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ as part of the Welly Muck seasonal Remus/Sirius challenge. 
> 
> Prompt: [](http://wellymuck.livejournal.com/profile)[**wellymuck**](http://wellymuck.livejournal.com/) [ Day 3](http://community.livejournal.com/wellymuck/%2084949.html)  
> 

It’s a promising spring day, the kind where the sun shines brightly in anticipation of warmth and picnics and laughter, but in reality it’s still too cold. By the side of a pond a stray dog sits gazing into the water, its fur matted and dull, ribs sticking out and a dullness to its eyes.

Its melancholy air is reminiscent of an old man watching a fire and reflecting on happier times gone by.

Times, perhaps, of 4 boys laughing, splashing though the shallows, clutching glass jars and crudely fashioned fishing nets.

One of the boys, a thin sickly-looking one, hangs back hesitantly. There are 2 bolder black-haired ones, gangly but not thin in the same way. They are clearly leading the group outing. Then there’s a blonde, slightly rotund one, he’s giggling and in awe of the brash ones.

Among there antics there are clear shows of dominance from some, others are testing boundaries. It’s practically a sociological study of early teenagers, still children at heart but slowly learning the rules of manhood.

The sickly boy drops his jam jar, and it smashes across a rock. One of the dark haired ones, the one without the glasses, notices and fixes the jar for his friend. He doesn’t mock, or draw attention to the clumsiness, as he does when the glasses-wearing boy falls into the water later on in the day.

The dog stretches its aching joints, absorbing what warmth the sun has to offer and thinks of happier times when there weren’t any traitors and the only slippery characters he had to worry about were tadpoles.


End file.
